Be Grateful
by emilymai101
Summary: Be grateful that you have someone there to love you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books.**

**Scott featured in this story is my own creation so do not use it.**

Harry sighed with relief as he stepped inside and closed out the cold rainy weather that he had been driving home in. he dumped his bag on the floor and hung his jacket up and then gave a small smile, as he smelt a wonderful scent of his husbands cooking.

Harry walked through the hall and into the kitchen and stood in the doorway for a minute taking in his beautiful prince.

"Are you going to stand there all evening staring at my behind or are you going to come kiss me?" Draco asked and gave the pot of beef stew with dumplings he was cooking a final stir before he turned it down a notch or two and turned around grinning at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over taking Draco's hands in his and pulling him to himself, kissing him deeply.

Draco moaned loving the taste of Harry's lips as always but then shivered when he felt how cold and wet Harry was.

"Darling your soaked, come on lets run you a nice warm bath and get some dry clothes for you. Dinner will be done soon so you can get some nice hot food in you. Can't have my hubby getting ill can I?" he said as he kissed Harry again and then ran him a bath.

"I'll leave you some clothes on the bed" he said as he walked out from the bathroom into the bedroom. The bathroom was an en-suite bathroom that you had to go through the bedroom to get to it.

He went through their chest of drawers before laying out a light blue shirt, a beige hand knit cardigan and dark trousers for Harry and went to check on the stew.

When Harry came down he had the table set out beautifully.

Their table was dark mahogany and had cost them a fortune but Draco had fallen in love with it and Harry couldn't refuse the eyes Draco gave him.

Draco had set the table with a dark red runner, black tablemats, silver cutlery, black bowls and plates, with a single white rose in the centre next to a candle that smelt of lavender, both his and Harry's favourite, and finally a nice bottle of Hock white wine.

Harry gave a small gasp when he saw how beautifully decorated it was.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asked as he walked over and sat down on the chair Draco offered him.

Draco grinned and served out the stew along with some bread on the plate at the side.

"You don't need to do anything darling. I love you and that means I will always do anything for you to make you safe and happy." Draco said sitting down opposite him and took Harry's hand that he had his wedding ring on kissing the ring.

Harry bit his bottom lip and gave a loving smile.

"I love you too Draco." He said softly.

Draco smiled back and then they begun to eat their dinner.

Harry enjoyed it a lot just like the rest of Draco's cooking. He always loved his husbands cooking without fail. Draco was a natural cook and always made sure Harry had a hot meal for dinner.

After dinner they sat on the sofa and snuggled up before the fireplace that had the TV mounted on the wall above it and watched a romantic movie enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other and the remainders of the wine they had at dinner.

When the movie had finished Draco quietly led Harry up to the bedroom and closed the door shutting out the world so it was just him and Harry.

He smiled and guided Harry to the bed and lay him down leaning over him and gently kissing him, placing Harry's hands above his head on the pillow and intertwined his hands with Harry's.

The kiss soon became deeper and more heated. Draco slipped his tongue in and explored the wonderful cavern that only he was allowed to enter.

Harry moaned and moved his hands so they were around Draco's waist and ran down his back and then under his shirt and massaged Draco's back as they made out.

Draco then moved down Harry's neck sucking and leaving a mark that clearly showed who Harry belonged to.

He then began to unbutton Harry's shirt and placed kisses over Harry's perfectly toned chest and licked around his nipples making Harry moan louder and arch his chest up.

Draco grinned loving that he had control over the chosen one.

He pulled of Harry's cardigan and shirt and then his own pulling Harry close to him they enjoyed the feel of each others skin against their bare chests'.

Harry's hands wondered under Draco's trousers to his cute little bum and rubbed his hands over it making Draco squirm.

Harry took this opportunity to turn them round so that he was on top.

He looked down at his blonde prince and licked his lips at the sight of Draco's bottom lip quivering with anticipation and his trousers tenting.

"Harry please" he begged in a low quivering voice.

Harry chuckled and happily complied undoing the buttons and pulling down Draco's trousers freeing his fully erect member.

Harry then leaned down and taking hold of Draco's member, started to rub and lick him producing wonderful sounds.

He himself was very turned on now and needed to free his own aching member.

He briefly stopped to do so which made Draco whine but then Draco got excited when Harry told him to get on his hands and knee's.

Draco did so and wiggled his bum at Harry who gulped at the sight.

Harry leaned down and took Draco's bum cheeks prizing them apart and begun to lick Draco's most private part making Draco shake.

"Oh Haaary please." He moaned, head pressing into the pillow.

Harry chuckled and continued to tease him for another minute or so before he covered his own pulsing member and then positioned himself at Draco's entrance.

Pushing in he went right in deep until he was fully seethed and stopped letting Draco adjust before he pulled half out and then pushed back in again finding that spot inside his prince that made Draco scream with pleasure.

Harry made sure he hit that same spot each time.

He reached round and rubbed Draco's member as he did so.

Both men came together in a cry of pleasure and collapsed in the bed.

Harry stayed inside Draco for a few seconds catching his breath before he pulled out and they lay there on their backs breathing deeply.

Draco turned and snuggled close to Harry and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Draco and kissed him back on the lips.

"I really do love you." Draco said.

Harry nodded "And I love you Draco, so much." He replied and pulled the covers over them before they dosed of in each others arms grateful that they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

Draco woke as the sun started to filter through the curtains creating a glow over Harry and himself. He smiled and looked down at his husbands sleeping form.

He was so grateful that he had Harry. He didn't know how he ever got through all those years before Hogwarts and meeting Harry.

He yawned and stretched. Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom where he took a shower and then changed into some soft denim skinny jeans, a light blue check shirt and pulled on his slippers.

Walking downstairs he begun to tidy up the mess they had made last night, after the antics after dinner they had soon fallen asleep and forgotten about the washing up.

Once that was done Draco made a start on breakfast deciding to make pancakes this morning.

He could hear Harry taking a shower as he did so and smiled remember some of their shower adventures.

Seeing as it was such a nice morning Draco set up the breakfast outside on patio.

"Morning love." Came a gentle voice.

Draco turned after putting jug of freshly squeezed orange juice down and smiled.

"Enjoy last night then did we." He said grinning.

Harry nodded and walked over pulling Draco close and hugged him nuzzling his neck. "That was certainly a lot of fun and a great way to relax after the way things went at work." He said.

Draco nodded knowing things could be hard for Harry especially considering his past.

"Harry I know you love your work and it's a great thing your doing but if its causing you a lot of stress and bringing back memories of the past then maybe you shouldn't be working there." Draco said as always worrying for his husband's welfare.

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Draco's neck. "I'll be fine honestly and I can't quiet my past, all the more reason why." He said.

Draco nodded and lead Harry top the table holding a chair for him and then sat down next to him at the head of the table with Harry to the left of him on the side.

"Looks tasty love, you never fail to impress when it comes to cooking." He said as he put some lemon on his pancakes and then rolled it up and drizzling a bit more on before tucking in with a satisfied grin.

Draco watched him with joy as he ate up the pancakes. This was all Draco ever wanted, to see his Harry happy.

"There's a market on in the village square, it would be fun to go. There are rides and all sorts of stalls." Draco said as he ate his as well.

Harry nodded "Yes lets do that today, sounds like fun." He said and sipped on his juice.

Later on they were walking towards the square to the market when Harry stopped and frowned.

'What is it darling?" Draco asked his arm wrapped around Harry.

"I can hear something, it sounds like crying." He said and walked toward the trees where he could hear it coming from.

Then as they got closer Harry saw a boy who looked to be in his mid teens crouching beneath a tree.

Draco and Harry crouched before him.

"Hey there mate what's wrong?" Harry asked placing a hand on the boy's knee.

The boy looked up and Harry recognized him instantly. It was one of the boys from the adoption home he worked at.

The boys name was Scott Ridley if he remembered.

"Scott, what's gotten you so upset?" he asked rubbing his knee.

"Harry!" Scott sniffed "I…I was coming down to the market in the square when some of the other guys from around here came over to me and started to say things to me, their words hurt." He sniffed as more tears fell.

Harry sighed and pulled Scott into his arms hugging him and rubbing his back.

"Shh it's ok now, I'm here and I won't let them hurt you." He said softly.

After he had calmed down a bit Harry, Draco and Scott sat down on a bench to talk about it more.

Turned out the kids who picked on Scott from the local boarding school hated all adoption kids thinking them scum. This was common knowledge.

"I will have words with the schools principle ok, I can't have them hurting my friends." He said.  
Scott nodded with a small smile and wiped his eyes.

"Come on now you two cheer up. Let's get to the market and have some fun today." Draco said patting Scott's shoulder.

So they walked down to the market together.

That day Scott had a lot of fun with Draco and Harry at the market. They rode a rollercoaster and had ice cream. Draco bought them each a necklace.

Harry's was a silver chain with a small dog on it also made of silver and Scott's a dolphin as Draco remembered Harry telling him that Scott read about marine life but especially dolphins.

Harry smiled down at the necklace knowing the reason Draco had bought this specific one, in remembrance of his late godfather Sirius.

He hugged Draco tightly and kissed him deeply.

Scott didn't mind, he liked the two and was glad that Harry had someone to love him and someone to call family, he only wished he had that.

They walked around for a while longer before Harry and Draco walked Scott back to the home and then made their own way back home.

As they sat on the patio swing, Draco curled up in Harry's lap and sighed a little sadly.

"What's up hun?" Harry asked stroking a hand through his husband's soft blonde locks.

"I was just thinking of Scott. He really deserves a good family who can care for him." he said holding Harry's hand and rubbing small, soothing circles on it.

Harry nodded "Yes I agree. I was thinking that maybe we could be those people?" he asked Draco, looking down at him.

Draco smiled and leaned up kissing him "That's a wonderful idea Harry. He trusts you a lot and I couldn't bare to see him suffer any longer." He said.

Harry grinned "I will talk to Scott about it tomorrow when I go to work then." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Robert (Rob), Josh and Annette are my own made up characters so do not use them with out my permission or I will report you. **

As Harry was driving to work the next day he was smiling as he thought of Scott and hoped that he would accept their help.

He pulled into the driveway and stepped out the car only to be great by a lot of shouting and the sound of something being broken.

He sighed and walked up and stepped inside looking around for the source of the problem. He saw two of the homes worse resident scrapping with each other.

""Ok boys break it up now." He said prizing them apart.

They both tried to get at each other still and shouted loudly at Harry to let them go.

Harry led them upstairs by their t-shirts and into his office. "Now listen here I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. You will never get adopted at this rate, do you want to be here forever?" he asked in stern tone.

They both just sat in the chairs glaring at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and went and sat in his chair at his desk and rubbed his eyes. "Look guys I know its hard on you and I know that this is what you had to do to survive once but your not in that situation anymore ok you don't have to worry about where the next meal will come from or if someone will take something from you ok so please just calm down." He said looking at them in earnest.

They both looked at him with a slight frown now, not a glare. Both still found it hard to believe that they were actually in a place where they would be taken care of.

Rob nodded slowly muttered a sorry to Josh who did the same back fiddling with his hoddy cuff.

"Ok that's better now I need to talk with Scott ok so you guys go of and do something constructive. The flowers in the garden could do with tending to so why don't you do that." He said letting them out the office.

They walked of heads hung a little and Harry smiled rolling his eyes as they did and went to find Scott.

Scott was in his bedroom reading at this point and looked up when he heard a knock on his door and smiled as Harry entered.

"Hey there Scott how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better thank you." He said putting his book down and sitting up on his bed.

"I'm glad, I wanted to ask you something, It's important." He said sitting next to him.

Scott nodded and waited or Harry to ask him.

" Well me and Draco have been talking and we wanted to know if you would like to come and live with us?" he asked.

Scott frowned a little "What until I find a permanent place?" he asked.

Harry gave a small laugh well no not quit that. We wanted to formally adopt you. We want you to live with use permanently." He said.

Scott's eyes widened at this "Really you actually want to take me home?" he asked shocked.

Harry nodded "Yes, we feel like you are part of the family." He said patting his shoulder.

Scott hugged Harry and both grinned, "I'd love to Harry." He said.

Harry chuckled "you'll have to get used to calling me and Draco dad and papa." He said with a grin remembering how Draco referred to his father as papa.

Scott nodded and followed Harry to his office to start on the paper work witch was lot's of boring forms and reading out of rules and the lark.

"This will take at least two weeks to go through ok though you will be able to come visit before you permanently move in.," he said.

Scott was so happy and couldn't wait for the papers to go through.

Later that day Harry was working on his mountain of paper work he had to do to report on the kids progress when he heard a cry.

He immediately got to his feet and went downstairs to see where it was coming from. Suddenly Josh came running in and over to him "Harry please help it Rob he's hurt his leg real bad!" he said hastily scared and dragged Harry outside to the garden where you could see Rob with his leg stuck under the wheelbarrow and clearly broken.

Harry dashed over and assessed the break. "Josh go to my office and call the ambulance then tell Annette that I'm going to the hospital with Robert and that I need her to cover for me" he said taking Rob's hand who was wincing with the pain.

"It's ok Robert the ambulance is coming." He reassured him "How did this happen?" he asked.

"I was…moving some of the compost to put it…ah…on the roses and it tipped over." He said wincing.

Harry nodded and then the paramedics arrived and they gave Robert some pain relief, which worked fast.

Harry sat in the waiting room of the hospital as Robert had his leg put back together in theatre. Turned out it was broken in two places.

When he was wheeled out on the bed Harry got up and the doctor came over "He will be ok but he can't do much for a while. Make sure he rests ok and get the pharmacist to give you these pain killers." He said handing Harry a prescription.

Harry nodded and went over to Robert's bed that was curtained of.

As he woke up Harry smiled down at him "Hey there." He said.

Robert groaned and tried to sit up but Harry stopped him.

"Hey lay back now ok. The doctor says you have to rest ok." He said.

Robert sighed "When can we go back?" he asked.

"In an hour they just want to make sure the anaesthetic is totally worn of." He said.

Harry looked to the cast "so going to get everyone to sign it?" he asked.

Robert grinned "Yer but first is you and Josh. He was great even though we fight he got help." He said.

Harry laughed "Robert do you not know why he did that? It's because you're his friend and he cares about you. Id even say he fancies you." He said with a grin.

Robert's eyes got wide "Really, you think?" he asked.

Harry nodded "Yes, Ive seen how he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. He fights with you to get your attention because he thinks you wont pay him any if he didn't." he said.

Robert looked down at his hands "I feel really bad now. I should have realised." He said softly.

Harry patted his shoulder "it's ok mate, they say love is blind. I mean it took me and Draco two years of fighting to realise we love each other." He said.

Robert smiled at this. "When we get back I'll talk to him then." He said.

Harry nodded and after having a doctor check him over he was allowed to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

As the week went on Harry worked hard to get the paper done as soon as possible wanting nothing more then to get Scott home.

Though he couldn't help but think about Robert and Josh. The two were the hardest residents to take care of because of their constant fighting, because they had only ever known a life on the streets.

Though now they were more honest with each other and were becoming friend due to a unfortunate incident in the garden Harry still worried that if they got adopted and separated it would badly affect them, that they would become depressed and possibly run away. Harry hated to think of them on the street again.

He sighed as he signed the papers for the home inspection next week and sat back running a hand through his thick black hair.

He gathered up his tuff ad put it away in the draws before walking down to the kitchen.

He saw Josh and Robert talking and laughing. This made Harry smile and he walked over sitting opposite them.

"How are you Robert?" he asked.

Robert smiled at Harry "I'm ok yer, Josh has been a great help. He's always holding doors for me and doing loads of stuff." He said.

"Well that's great, I'm glad you two are getting along." He said.

Harry then got up to get a drink. "Have either of you seen Scott?" he asked. All he needed was Scott's signature now.

"He was in his room last I saw." Josh said.

Harry nodded and walked out but glanced back through the crack of the door to see the two boys kissing.

Harry grinned at this and continued upstairs.

"Scott you in there?" he asked.

"Yer come in." Scott said who was lying on his bed reading a book.

Harry smiled t him when he entered and sat at the edge of the bed.

"All the papers are finally done. I just need your signature on them and then the home visit." He said.

Scott grinned and sat up putting the book down. "This is great Sir…I mean Dad." He said with a small laugh.

Harry laughed with him and they went down to sign the papers.

Meanwhile at home Draco was sat on the couch watching the TV with a blanket over himself sniffling.

He had a cold and was in a miserable mood.

He groaned and coughed again then flipped through the channels. He found some cookery program and settled on watching that. He hoped Harry would home soon, he just want to be in his husband's arms.

A he was thinking this he heard the door open and footsteps.

"Harry?" he asked in rough voice.

"Draco?" Harry asked hearing the rough voice he begun to worry.

When he walked into the living room he sighed and walked over crouching before him running a hand through Draco's hair and felt his forehead. "You're rather hot, and you sound terrible." He said.

"I feel it." Draco croaked and coughed.

Harry sighed and turning the TV of he got Draco up and helped him up to bed and made sure he was warm with the electric fire they had I their bedroom.

"Now you get some sleep ok darling, when you wake up I will make you your favourite soup." He said grinning.

Draco nodded and was soon fast asleep.

Harry walked down and took of his coat and shoes now before clearing up the many tissues that littered the table and the blanket that had been left on the sofa.

He then went and got a drink for him self. He sat down on the sofa for a little while sipping his tea thinking about Robert and Josh and what he could do for them.

A few hours later he hard Draco stirring and so went up to help him sit up. "How are you feeling love?" he asked wrapping his arms round Draco and held him in his lap.

"A little better now." He said nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. "Why don't you take a bath while I make dinner then." He said.

Draco agreed and with help from Harry managed to get to the bathroom.

Harry ran him a nice hot bath with some Gingham Apple scent in it to help relax Draco more and make him feel less icky. He knew this was Draco's favourite thing to have in baths.

Once Draco was comfily in the bath Harry went and made a start on the soup. He was making Draco's favourite soup, which was Asian style salmon and rice soup.

He set the table out with a mustard coloured tablecloth and some black tablemats. He then added two ginger scented candles in the middle and finally a nice hot pot of green tea to help Draco tackle the cold.

He ladled the soup into the bowls and then went upstairs to help Draco down.

Draco loved the dinner and was fully relaxed now with the attention.

"This is wonderful Harry." He said taking Harrys hand and kissed his hand.

Harry grinned, "I love you darling. I'll always be here for you." He said.

Draco blushed, even after all these years he still blushed when Harry said this.

The evening was a relaxing cuddly one from then on. The two snuggled up before fire and just talking till they decided to go up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auther Note: Chiro is a pet of my own creation. Please do use him with out my permission. He is a golden brown Field Spaniel dog. **

Harry took a few days of work to help Draco despite Draco's objections.

Draco was at this moment was sat on the patio in the back garden in his brown woolly jumper and red trackies with a green check blanket over him as he sipped a mug of hot chocolate. It was morning and he was enjoying watching the rising sun.

Harry was still asleep and Draco hadn't the heart to wake him after all he had done over the week.

Just as the sun had risen Draco saw something in the bushes at the end of the garden. He squinted trying to see what it was and then heard a small squeaking noise.

Getting up he walked to the end of the garden and was shocked to see that it was a little puppy. It didn't seem to have any collar and looked rather skinny.

Draco pulled of the blanket he had wrapped round himself and picked up the puppy in it and held him close to his chest.

"Hey there little one what happened to you?" he asked as he carried back into the house were it was warmer.

He went to the kitchen and got some milk and warmed it up and sitting down on the sofa with the puppy put the bowl before him and let drink it while he thought of what to do.

He couldn't just make the puppy leave, he didn't have the heart to hurt it like that.

He knew he'd have to talk to Harry about keeping the puppy, especially since they were adopting Scot it might be a bit difficult, though it would be good for Scott to have a pet.

He picked up the puppy once it had finished the milk and walked up the stairs to their bedroom, the puppy snuggling in his arms.

Draco stepped into the bedroom and smiled seeing Harry sprawled out on the bed the covers wrapped round his legs.

He walked over and sat on his side of the bed and let the puppy out his arms and sit on the bed before waking Harry with a good morning kiss.

As he woke Harry gave a smile at the beautiful sight before him. "Morning my angel" he said sitting and kissing Draco.

Draco smiled and kissed him back before the puppy nudged Harry's hand making him jump.

He looked down at the puppy "Well hello there cutie, where did you come from?" he asked and looked up to Draco.

"I was having a drink on the patio as the sun rose and I saw him at the bottom of the garden. He doesn't appear to have a home so I was wondering if we could keep him? I couldn't bare to make him leave and I think Scott would just love him." he said.

Harry chuckled "Daring you don't need to beg so much of course we can keep the puppy, it's a great idea." He said.

Draco was really happy and hugged Harry tightly and then picked up the puppy. "What should we name him?" he asked excitedly as he stroked it.

Harry thought for a minute "How about Chiro?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect." Draco and the puppy licked Harry's hand in approval.

Draco was feeling a lot better by lunch. As they sat eating their lunch Harry bout up the subject of Josh and Rob, He was really worried about them.

"I just can't stand the thought that if they are spilt up how much it would affect them." He said looking down into his lap.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry into his own lap and stroked his hair. "Well you know Scott could use a brother or even two?" he said with a sly grin.

Harry looked up eyes wide "Really? You would agree to adopting them as well?" he asked.

Draco nodded and kissed him "Yes darling, know ive only met them a few times when ive been to your work but as you say it would be really bad if they were spilt up." He said.

Harry grinned "ok well tomorrow when I go to work I will speak with them about it." He said. "oh and don't forget that that evening we have the home visit for Scott so I will come home a bit early and help you get things ready ok darling?" he asked.

Draco nodded "Yes I know, though im a bit nervous. I hope that they will approve of the home. Weve got enough space for two to share and one to have their own room so if we do end up adopting Rob and Josh then they will have a room." He replied saying this all rather fast.

Harry smiled gently at him "Calm down darling im sure they will love the house, you make so warm and cosy." He said.

Draco blushed "Thank you, I try my best to make it homely." He said.

Harry nodded "why don't we go to the store today and get some stuff for Chiro and we should take him to the vets get his vaccines and such." He said.

Draco nodded "Yer we don't want him getting sick like I did" he said.

"Ok I'll get dressed then we can set of to the vets first." He said and went to the bathroom to do necessities.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry got up and went and took a shower while Draco sat on the bed playing with Chiro. When Harry came back in Chiro barked happily at him. Harry grinned and went to the wardrobe but gasped when he felt Draco pat his behind.

"Mmm such a sweet little ass." He said winking knowing Harry would get the double meaning.

When harry was dressed they went downstairs and got their shoes and coat on before heading down to the vets. Draco cuddled Chiro close while the waited in the waiting room. He was a very small dog so Draco felt very protective over him. Harry grinned at this, he could tell this little one was going to get spoilt rotten.

Just then the vet called them in and they discussed what had happened and they doubled checked he didn't have a chip. Chiro didn't have a chip so Draco and Harry adopted him and got his vaccines and such before going out into the little shop to buy him a collar, a few toys and a bed and rug. Draco was loving it and bout him treats as well.

When they got back they set up the bed and gave Chiro some food and then Draco set about making sure the house was all clean and tidy. He got so frantic about the visit that Harry had to take him outside and go through some breathing exercises with him.

"Sorry I just really want this to go well" he said as he rest his head on Harry's chest. Harry smiled nodding "I know love and it will go well." He said kissing him deeply.

Just then the bell rang and they both grinned "Common love" Harry said and lead him to the hall. Opening the door he welcomed the inceptor lady and introduced himself and Draco.

Draco asked her if she would like a drink while they discussed stuff and made her some lemonade.

One the paper work was out of the way Draco showed her round the house. "These will be the rooms for Scott and the two other boys we are interested in adopting as well Josh and Rob." Draco said letting her see the rooms Draco had painted them calming colours. One was pastel blue with a light wooden floor and white rug, white blinds and a light wood chest of draws with a music player on top. The lights were very calming as you could change how light or dark they were. The other room was the same type of layout except it was pastel green.

"Well this is certainly a warm home im very impressed and Chiro is adorable." She said to Draco who was now blushing at the compliment.

Harry grinned 'thank you Draco works so hard to make this a homely place. There's always the smell or gorges food when I get in from work." He said.

The inspector nodded and wrote it all down "Well I am happy to say that this place is more then acceptable. It's a great home and we would be glad to let adopt the boys." She said with a smile.

Draco was so happy and gave her a big hug. Harry thanked her and let her out before turning to Draco and pulled him into a tight hug spinning him round and kissed him deeply.  
He wanted to show Draco how proud he was of him so he lead him upstairs and lay him on the bed kissing him deeply and then begun to trail kisses down his neck and pulled of Draco's jumper and trailed kisses all over his chest and sucked on a nipple making Draco gasp and arch up. Harry grinned and sucked more then moved down pulling of Draco's pants. Draco then hastily did the same with Harry's clothes and they both moaned at the sight of each other's hard on. Harry squeaked when Draco turned him over so he was laying on his back and licked and kissed to Harry's thigh sucking on his inner thigh making him groan and then started to suck on Harry's member while getting Harry to lick his fingers.

He then took Harry's ankles and put them over his shoulders before putting one finger in. pretty soon he had all three in harry and had stretched him good. He leaned down and purred in Harry's ear "im gunna make you scream baby" and then he pushed himself into him and moaned at the wonderful feeling.

Both men moaned as Draco pushed into him and found that spot inside Harry. Draco took hold of Harry member and pumped him in time with his thrust.

Draco moaned and gasped Harry's name feeling himself near his end and came into Harry and moaned loudly. Harry came at the same time loving how it felt having Draco cum inside him.

Two panting bodies lay curled up together in the bed kissing sleepily. Chiro then jumped up on the bed and snuggled in between the two.

Draco smiled and stroked Chiro before kissing Harry. They both ended up falling asleep until dinnertime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I would first like to say thank you to all my followers and the reviews for this story. Its great and amazing how many views ive got. Im so glad how well this story is received. I don't know when it's going to end but im always working on it. **

Scott woke up early it was the day he was moving into his new home with Josh and rob. He was so excited. He got up and went to take a shower and got dressed into some skinny jeans and a long sleeve v-neck top. He then pulled on some socks and his dark purple converse that Draco bout for him. He grinned as he did them up. It had been two days ago and they had been out in the town with Josh and Rob while Harry was at work. Draco had treated them all to new shoes and the promise that once they moved in he would buy them all new clothes.

Scott went downstairs aware it was still early and that Josh and Rob were most likely not even awake yet not being morning people. He went and got a piece of toast with butter on and sat in window seat over looking the front garden and street.

About half an hour later Josh and Rob wondered down rubbing their eyes still in their boxers and walked over sitting with him. Rob sat in Josh lap his leg that was in a cast resting on the edge of the window seat. "Morning" they both said sleepily together.

Scott gave a small laugh and said good morning "I can't wait to get to Harry and Draco's" he said.

Josh smiled "Yer I am two" he said and stroked Robs hair as he rest his head on his chest.

Scott grinned at this "You two are going to be awful in the mornings" he said and got up to put his plate in the sink "you want some toast?" he asked them. They both nodded and Scott made them some before he went back upstairs to pack his stuff. He was done quickly so he ended up doing the others stuff as well.

An hour later Draco and Harry were on their way to pick them up. Scott saw them through the window and called up to Josh and Rob who were packing the final bits of stuff they had and they rushed down with Scott and Draco was knocked over as Scott ran to him hugging him tightly and Josh helped Rob hobble down and hug Harry.

They were soon on their way home and Scott was amazed at how wonderful the house was. It felt like he belonged there. He started to explore it and found a room with his name on the door. "Is this my bedroom?" He asked Draco who was with him.

Draco smiled and nodded and followed him into the blue room. Scott was amazed and smiled brightly as he explored the room. He then flopped down onto the bed "ohh its wonderful I love it" he said.

Draco smiled and sat next to him and patted his shoulder 'Im glad you like it. It's great that your finally here' he said.

Meanwhile harry was helping Rob and Josh to move into the other bedroom they were sharing, the pastel green one. He carried Robs stuff up to their bedroom. 'I'll leave you two to get settled in then" he said went downstairs to find Draco was making some lunch for them all. He was making chicken salad sandwiches and had some bowls of crisps out on the table and fruits etc

"Hey there darling looks great, the boys are settling in well" he said and hugged Draco from behind as he was making the sandwiches.

Draco smiled and turned and kissed him "it feels like a reel home now." He said and got Harry to help with the sandwiches and call the boys down.

"This looks great!" they said excitedly and sat down. They were all soon tucking in to a much-needed lunch.

"so I was thinking after lunch we should go down to the beach its such a nice day" Harry said.

Scott nodded "Sounds good would be nice ive never been there." He said. Rob and Josh agreed and so did Draco. He loved the beach, it was where he and Harry had met up again after Hogwarts and actually got on. They had soon become good friends and soon started dating.

Harry could see Draco was relieving that special day "The beach was were me and Draco met and after a while of dating I proposed to him while we were on the beach." He said.

Scott smiled nodding "That's so romantic' he said and looked to Rob and Josh who agreed. They were clearly in love with each other. The good thing was that because they were not biologically related regardless of if they are adopted into the same family they could still date each other.

"Ok well now were finished with lunch why don't you guys go and get what you want to take to the beach." Draco said as he started to clear up but Harry stopped him telling him to relax and that he would do it.

Draco smiled and kissed harry before he went to play out in the garden with Chiro.

He laughed as Chiro rolled over in the grass and he threw a ball. Chiro rushed after it and did a flip as he jumped up to catch it.

Once they had everything all in rucksacks they got in the car with Chiro on a lead and set of to the beach.

At the beach Draco nd harry set out the towels and bottle of lemonade nad cola. They sat down with Rob while Scott and Josh went to the water and played around with Chiro in the water.

"Hopefully you will soon be able to join them" Draco said to Rob who nodded and pored himself some cola.

Draco smiled and leaned into Harry's arms closing his eyes relaxing in the lovely sun. He was soon asleep more relaxed then he had been in a while. The stress and nerves of the inspection had made him tired.

Harry smiled and stroked Draco's hair as he slept. As the day went on Scott and Josh came back and sat with them talking and watching others. Scott couldn't keep his eyes of a guy who was a few seats down from them. "Why don't you go and hello" Harry said nudging him.

Scott blushed "How can I do that, he's ay to good looking" he said though he longed to.

'Oh go on I thought that with Draco but look at us now" he said.  
Scott nodded and got up walking over he went and said hello.

Harry, Rob and Josh watched and when he came back over smiling "He said yes to meeting me later on in the week and gave me his number" he said.

They all cheered at this which woke Draco "Hmmm what's happening?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Scott's got a date" Josh said and Draco smiled and patted his shoulder "That's great son" he said which made Scott stop in his tracks. It was the first time to hear the word son spoken so kindly.

He hugged Draco tightly "Thanks dad" he said softly before he was bundled by Josh making everyone else laugh.


End file.
